


Blurr's Rebirth

by Phase7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Body Modification, Deception, Genderbending, Other, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phase7/pseuds/Phase7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Knockout continues to upgrade the Nemesis, Blurr is caught in Shockwave’s lies.</p><p>(The setting conceit here is merging G1/FOC into TFP via frame upgrades. This fic was written years ago, and I'm just uploading it to AO3 now.  Shockwave and Soundwave are presented with female pronouns just because.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurr's Rebirth

Soundwave walked into the medbay, a big, boxy, blue body slung over her shoulder.  Her balance on her digitigrade feet was perfect.  Her movements were as controlled as ever.  Her wings were on her arms, perfectly aligned to snap into transformation of flightmode yet still handy in hand-to hand combat, and light for the rigours of typing and other administative activities.  Her red visor was upgraded to a black mask.  She was finally in a proper peregrine class body : streamlined and sculpted to efficient perfection.  And it was all thanks to the mech that she now had to interface with just to make her bonded happy.  Soundwave hated blackmail when she was the recipient.  

The red mech casually accepting her ire leant against the computer terminal opposite his main cirugery berth.  He was a cocky racecar volante class, buff for his type, and buffed to a careful shine.  He smiled at Soundwave with a tiny wave of his delicate cirugeon's hands.  

"Bonjour, honey," Knockout called with a quick two finger salute at his star ridged helm.  Disengaging from his console, he sauntered foward, red hips fluid and hitching seductively.  Knockout pressed in a code on switch next to the medbay door to ensure it stayed closed.  In his four months on the Nemesis, the upgrade cirugeon had learned a few tricks here and there about the ship.  He spoke to Soundwave in a diplomatic voice.  "Come all this way for me?"

Soundwave but down the blue mech she'd been carrying on his feet.  He was an Aut bot, a Towers racer mech from the look of it.  Not too shabby a frame to upgrade in the first place, but upgrades weren't cheap, and this mech was certainly NOT one of the crew of the Nemesis the red racecar had been hired to upgrade.  

"Yes, I'd noticed you're not too talkative.  You can just put him anywhere." Knockout motioned circles in the air at the rest of the medbay, then leant in closer to Soundwave, taking in the alien curves of her body.  "ANYWAY, it's quite the surprise that Shockwave went through with our little agreement.  A pleasant surprise, I admit."

Soundwave stood and stared.  Knockout trailed a finger along her wing arm.  

"After all, I upgraded you myself, and I did such a fine job, it would be a shame to miss out on your maiden flight."

Soundwave stood and stared.  Knockout stood back, giving Soundwave respectful space.  His voice grew lower, brows heightening.  

"Are you sure you want to do this, Soundwave? I don't go with unwilling mechs...  and money talks."

Soundwave pushed the blue Autobot forward.  His bulk clattered onto the floor, but he simply let out a tiny murmur of discomfort and turned to his side, optics still offlined.  

"I'd like to HEAR it from you," Knockout insisted.  

Soundwave paused, then decided to speak.  "Creditflow.exe [active] > define purpose > "Tabulate and automatically balance Nemesis expenditures and acquisitions.  Alert Lord Megatron to credit expenditures exceeding three thousand credits.".  Upgrade : cost(credits)=50,000." Soundwave spoke as she always did, her thoughts modified by simple expression of variables and active systems on the Nemesis.  Knockout nodded, to show understanding.  "Preferences.dat > interface > casual : completely ambivalent.  Libido=2."

"Is two a good or a bad number?" Knockout cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms.  

Soundwave paused and kicked on her language extrapolation subroutines.  Always such a hassle.  "I am attracted only to my bonded, but I am perfectly willing to interface with you if it will get her what she wants.  I understand that since we are not emotionally attached, you cannot upgrade Blurr for free.  I consent to interface with you.  Please be aware that I enjoy valve usage." Soundwave shut the subroutines back off.  It would have been so much more efficient to express that with numbers.  But at least now Knockout looked like he completely understood.  His mouth had formed into a small o.  The o bled out into a grin.  

"Then if you're game, I'M GAME," Knockout chuckled.  He look each of Soundwave's long forefingers and led her backwards past the main medical berth to a cleared space demarcated by a spread blanket.  The cloth was old, a rough robotopossum weave in ochre and black from the Hydrax Plateau.  Soundwave laid down on the blanket, and opened up her interface components.  

"Hey now, not even I'm that ready," Knockout said, kneeling beside Soundwave.  He ran a hand over her flat chest of black and neon.  "I see you left Laserbeak at home." Soundwave did not respond, but Knockout took it in stride.  "Don't want to corrupt the children, mmm?"

Knockout rubbed his fingers slowly in small zigzags down the neon lines of Soundwave's torso.  His tongue followed those on her shoulders.  He spent minutes mapping out her body seam by seam with fingers and tongue, rubbing his pelvic plate against her legs and arms.  Knockout tapped at sensor nodes and pulled at neural wires that he'd set in Soundwave's body when upgrading it.  He remembered every single one that could lead to pleasure, and he knew just how hard and long to press, just where to lick, where to bite, where to rub.  He was touching and exploring and activating places on Soundwave's body that neither she nor her bonded had discovered yet.  Soundwave could not control it : she was enjoying this.  She allowed her engine to rev when Knockout sucked on the nub of her slowly pressurising spike.  She'd have to encourage him.  

"You know, I spent a long time on giving you a pretty face.  I gave up on Megatron.  Why don't you show me?" Knockout spoke with his chin over the small spike and it expanded another inch with the vibrations of his vocaliser.  

"No." Soundwave bucked her hips as Knockout chuckled, rubbing her spike further into the soft cords of Knockout's vibrating throat.  

"All right then!" Knockout took the Spike in for another extending suck, then reared up over Soundwave's body and leant with spread hands over her wide chest.  "But I INSIST that you let me play with your tentacles." Knockout let out a throaty showboated shudder.  "You're not the only one who likes a little valve play.  And those things..." Knockout's red diamond optics slit in appreciation as Soundwave released her tentacles.  "...are my masterpiece."

Soundwave played along with Knockout's pleasure, running her tentacles all over his body, making sure every surface of them connected with Knockout's body once.  Knockout moaned and writhed at the touches, and his own limbs snaked around the tentacles and Soundwave's body as much as she tried to twine around him.  Kncokout was a shifting fluid mass, lifted by the psudopods, and pushing them ; letting them lift him from the floor, and bringing their sensitive edges to his mouth to suckle ; rubbing their coiled lengths around his legs and torso, then squeezing thighs, and revving engine, and stroking and moaning so loud.  He treated each of Soundwave's tentacles like a long spike to be worshipped.  Knockout offered up every crevice of his body to Soundwave's inquisitive tiny touches with the feelers at the end of each arm, and to be invaded by first feelers and then, if they fit, entire lengths of increasingly slick, glowing data cable.  The tentacles ran past his lubricating valve and licking mouth, and he felt himself exert more and more, loving the slick rolling feeling of being manipulated by the cords in midair.  

Knockout panted a quick "stop," and Soundwave carefully placed him on the floor.  Knockout took one look back, and was absolutely pleased to see Soundwave's screen a brightly coloured wash of incoherent blushes and patterns as she ran her hands up and down her chest to squeeze at the base of each appendage.  Knockout crawled away from Soundwave over to a low supply closet just a few feet away.  He pulled out a large tube, and returned with it in his mouth.  

"Okay, up again," Knockout said, taking the tube from his mouth and popping off the cap.  Soundwave was more than happy to oblige.  Soundwave reacquainted her tentacles with Knockout's chassis, and rubbed two purposefully past his port.  Knockout moaned and then began to slaver lubricant all over the tentacles that squirmed over his body.  Half of the tube depleted, he threw it away, and threw himself to the mercies of the manipulating data cords.  He was immediately covered in lubricant from the cords' slippery passage, and the wet silicon gel filled into his cracks with the serpentine explorations of the pseudopods.  It was the greatest feeling ever.  He was helpless, wet, and being squeezed and pulled and turned.  He kicked his legs and ram his arms and cupped hands all over the appendages.  He simply needed more contact, and more slimy squirming over his mouth and aft.  when a tendril came close to his mouth, he caught it and began to suck.  His thighs spead as far apart as he could.  Soundwave caught the idea and spread them even further, a flat line.  

On her end, Soundwave had been curious in the beginning.  She innocently explored Knockout's frame, and saw what she could do to lightweight mech with her new appendages.  Shockwave wasn't exactly a lightweight, so Soundwave had restricted their tendril experimentation to rubbing and thrusting.  Soundwave was actually surprised that she could lift and manipulate Knockout with her tentacles.  As she got a handle on them, she was even more surprised to feel them start to heat up, light up, and respond to her neural net like spikes.  They were sending her shudders of pleasure as they explored Knockout and carried booming echoes of his moans and engine straight to her core.  She was awash in the sweet physical sensations and the feeling of power that curling around and pumping into Knockout's plating was giving her.  When he went to get lubricant, she didn't have time to cool down, and sudden flowing wetness combined with his intentional struggling an stroking was like having an eager port spread across and inside her tentacles.  They were sending her interface signals, those identical feelings, and she felt overload wash over her silently.  

Soundwave had never liked using her spike, but using her tentacles was better than a spike.  It was six even more sensitive spikes.  And Knockout was sucking on one of them, and spreading his legs.  Oh, of course, he wished for insertion.  

"Information request," Soundwave pinged.  

"Mmnnngh, yes?" Knockout panted out around the thick length he held at his mouth.  

"Tentacle sensitivity."

"Ahhh, oh, that..." Knockout bucked his hips as another tentacle slid over his valve.  "Your request for data cable tentacles wasn't exactly, nnngh, easy you know.  They had to be able to hand large excess char-OH!!charges while sending data packets, as well as integrate with your core systems, AND be prehensile...  there was nothing about such a thing from the medical literature and so I had to, mmmm, improvise." Knockout trapped three tentacles between his thighs, squeezing them against his interface panel and freed spike.  "The only suitable materials I had around were spike upgrades and nnnn nnnnnh...  so I thought, oh, that's perfect! Perfect as an idea, but please dont stop wrapping around my spike either.  The spike systems are very sensitive and they deliver data straight to your core, passing by most external barriers like energon intake relays, and since their movement can be consciously ocntrolled, I...  well I made your tentacles out of spikes! OH PRIMUS YES."

Just as Knockout felt his overload start to charge, Soundwave abruptly stopped all movement.  Knockout hung wetly above her.  Soundwave went through the trouble of activating her interpolation subroutines once again, expotentially more annoyed to do so this time.  

"You constructed my delicate information gathering apparati out of SPIKES? You expect me to interact with computers and vehicles with INTERFACE EQUIPMENT? I am expressing anger."

"I thought it was a stroke of genius," Knockout defended himself and squeezed the tentacles between his legs again.  

Soundwave crashed Knockout into the floor with force.  Her tentacles slid off and out of his body with multiple slick noises.  The cords coiled back up inside her chest cavity, squeezing the lubricant off in sloughing streams at each docking port for a tight fit.  It was one thing to think of her tentacles metaphorically as spikes.  It was another thing entirely for that to actually be the case.  

Knockout stared balefully from his pitiable pile of slicked up plates on the floor.  "It's efficient and sensitive.  I thought you of all people would appreciate that," Knockout moped, refusing to move unless tentacles pulled him back in.  "You know, I test drive EVERY spike I construct, but I didn't do it with your tentacles because I respected them as the fine tuned information gathering devices they are."

"You are lying," Soundwave said.  

"No, really, they haven't been in my port."

"I referred to your respect."

"Ahh, touché."

"I request that you spike me now and bring our deal to a close."

"Hmmm," Knockout considered, licking lubricant off the back of his hand, both natural and artificial.  "Can you at least admit that you enjoyed it?"

"I repeat my request that you spike me now and bring our deal to a close."

"Fine, fine." Knockout crawled forward on top of Soundwave.  She opened her three jointed legs like a machine, and made a conscious noise by irising the internal plates of her valve.  This made Knockout chuckle.  "You know, I test drive the valves too."

"Has your licentiousness no end?"

"Customer satisfaction," Knockout offered.  "After I make sure they work right, I install the virgin seal, and then they're ready to go, just like yours."

"Inaccurate comparison."

"Oh, of course I expected you to use yours," Knockout said while lining up his spike.  

"Cease talking."

"You GOT IT." Knockout thrust in, and Soundwave hissed.  They mutually set a steady rhythm, an average coupling.  

Average was by no means terrible.  Soon, their pace sped up, Knockout's mouth was open and his eyes even further slit in a look of upcoming overload, and Soundwave encouraged her own systems to build charge as well.  She truly was ambivalent to the casual interface, and was intent on letting herself enjoy it even if she wasn't attracted at all to the mech attached to the spike.  Her second overload was satisfactory.  

Knockout pulled out and sat back, energy levels spent.  There was a pleasant hum in his systems, not bad.  He'd expected to have absolutely mind-blowing, processor-melting interface with Soundwave' tentacles, but the alternative was at least AN interface.  The valve was a little looser since he'd last felt it.  It was to be expected after it had gotten broken in, presumably by Soundwave's bonded Shockwave, but maybe their little pet Autobot had helped too.  Knockout couldn't really care.  

Soundwave stood.  She turned off her interpolation subroutines, hoping she wouldn't have to go through the hassle of having them hogging her processor capacity again.  Soundwave walked over to the limp blue body still on the floor.  She picked it up with one hand and put it on the operating berth.  She waited until she had Knockout's attention once again.  Red diamond-slit eyes went to full alertness and focused on her.  She pointed at the Autobot on the table.  

Knockout nodded.  "Mmm.  I'll get right on that." Soundwave lowered her hand and stepped back.  "I have to go to the washracks before I operate, for sanitary reasons.  But that shouldn't be long.  Do you want me to deliver him to your quarters?" Knockout waited for a reaction.  He knew how to communicate with the silent commander.  Some people who had lived through Soundwave's slowly dawning silence hadn't caught on even after years.  But Knockout was an adaptive mech.  Soundwave made to response.  "Should I ping you to pick him up here?" Soundwave nodded very slightly.  "Will do, commander."

"Now, a very importnt preliminary question : what class? He's a tiny thing, but let's look at his spark." Knockout walked over to the operating table and in a very short time had tucked his slicked-up fingers into all the crevices and lacthes that held back the chassis locks.  Soon the unconscious Blurr's chest was open, and the spark on full display.  The bright blue light was gyring in a lopsided gamboling pace, unevenly moving around the spark chamber like a drunk.  

"Hmmm, look at that thing pump away.  What exactly did you feed him? ...Ah, no matter.  His spark is strong enough to take an upgrade, and that casing will fit well in any new chassis." Knockout studied the spark a little longer, then dipped his finger just above the chamber's surface to play with the spark with him EM field.  "Now with a spark of that small size and oooh SUCH a quick resonance, I'd recommend a femme or volante frame.  He just can't size up to troqus, pity because I have been working on this Optimus themed chassis for a while now, and you could go for a carozzi but honestly, why remake a pleasure bot in something so utilitarian?"

Soundwave knew that a vocal response would be fastest.  "Selection : femme."

"Wie Ihr befehlt, Commandant.  I'll ping you when he's done.  Now, if I could have some privacy?"

Silently, Soundwave left.  

When the portal closed, Knockout slipped back into a contraposto from his stiffer attention.  The actual cirugery could wait.  Knockout sauntered back into the private chambers attached to the medbay, past two doors of privacy.  Finally, he arrived at his inner sanctum, softly red lit and done up in the rare soft cloths he'd accumulated while hopping between stars.  

"Sorry I was gone so long, darling," Knockout commented as he went to his filled mesh berth.  The springy metal and nylon mesh sank low, supporting a tied up and gagged heavy duty panzere class mech.  He looked a dull dark grey and ruddy silver in the room's light, but his yellow optics shone brighter.  Knockout leant down and placed a kiss on the mech's orange face, just above the lips.  "Did you enjoy the video feed, Breakdown?"

Breakdown grumbled attempts at words around the gag, and his arms and legs pulled at chains.  Knockout reached up and turned off the peep monitor he'd placed above his partner's face.  Knockout then took out the anchoring pin from the ball gag.  The straps fell to either side and Knockout plucked out the ball fron between Breakdown's teeth.  They both smiled at each other.  

"It was great," Breakdown said.  

"Mmmm, THOUGHT you'd like it." Knockout kissed Breakdown on the lips slowly.  

"Hmmm, yeah." Breakdown started the next kiss.  "But you couldn't get her to put the tentacles in your valve?"

"Sorry, schatzi.  You'll just have to wait until I can convince you to try some on."

"No, I'm just not the weird...  tentacle leg thing...  type" Breakdown interjected quickly but then trailed off, turning his head to the side.  "I mean to have on me."

"I know, I know.  But you love to see those aberrant appendages playing with ME." Knockout chuckled.  "So do I, you lucky mech.  Don't worry : one day we'll find a girl game enough for the both of us."

Breakdown's voice grew softer.  "A girl..." Breakdown was attracted to Cybertronians on the most female end of the gender spectrum...  usually.  It was the female voice, and the spark resonance that came with it that really made his EM field flare.  He'd told Knockout that, back when they were just friends.  He still couldn't believe that he'd fallen for the doctor.  The red sportscar was sort of feminine, but way out of his usual comfort zone.  And Breakdown still couldn't help but check out the hottest girls on the base.  Then again, Knockout still wolf-whistled at the combaticons.  Flirting somehow didn't seem to matter in their relationship.  "But I still like YOU."

"Mmm, schatzi." Knockout kissed Breakdown's forehead crest, then over each eye.  Knockout patted Breakdown's ribs.  He didn't need to say that he understood.  That was the magic of the relationship they'd found.  Even before bonding, they could share thoughts without speaking, complete each other's sentences, understand each others' intentions.  They both wanted to share.  They were open with each other, so for Knockout, being open to find a femme to spice things up for his darling breakdown's fetish just wasn't a problem.  He had Breakdown's spark, now and forever.  "You still want me to make backups of the show?"

"You even have to ask?" Breakdown's voice rumbled happily.  His arms pulled against the chains again.  

with a touch to the bases of each chain on the cot's bedposts, Knockout freed Breakdown's limbs.  Breakdown bounced on the cot once, then sat up with the help of the extra bounce.  Their eyes met again.  They smiled again.  

"It's time to test another prospective valve.  Up for it, Breaky?"

"KO, you gotta stop asking those stupid questions." Breakdown encircled his cherry red looker with both arms, but found it hard to get a good grip thanks to the round pectorals and excessive lubrication.  

Knockout slipped out of his hug and went over to a side table arrayed with a series of cones.  "It's a femme valve this time ; you'll have to tighten your rollers."

"Yeah, that kinky blue thing Shockwave brought home."

"Blurr," Knockout supplied.  The upgrade doctor picked up a smaller one of the cones and unscrewed the metal cap.  One short shake pushed the plates and wires of a new valve out into his waiting hand.  The shape settled down into a lump, but Knockout picke at the wires, tendons, and articulators, to sort them out of the overlapping plates.  Working like an orange juicer, Knockout ensured that the valve plates could twist and tighten properly when free-rolling.  Satisfied, he turned back to his partner.  

Breakdown sat on the floor, leaning against the edge of the cot and fiddling with his own valve in an unerotic manner.  He had a look of concentration that make Knockout want to laugh.  With a grunt and a tug, Breakdown seemed to finish his work, and he slowly stood up.  

"That it?" Breakdown asked.  

"M-hmm," Knockout hummed, and held out the valve.  

Breakdown softly grabbed the port by a large connector at the top.  He placed two fingers inside and gripped the back of the connector at the port's top tightly.  Squatting, he inserted the device, a few thrusting motions rolling it into place.  The ball bearings in Breakdown's valve grabbed into the neural and motor connectors coming off of the new femme valve, and led them into place.  As soon as they kissed his universal access connectors, he could feel a short zap and then a tiny hummingbird hum as the wires and plates at the end of each new connexion flexed to test themselves out, then twisted up into a resting position.  Breakdown had done this many, many times now.  

"Ready," Breakdown said.  

"Where would you like to do it, then? Berth, floor, couch, on top of me?" Kncokout crooned, laying onto his larger partner.  

"Wherever YOU like," Breakdown grabbed onto knockout with large hands, squeezing his prize.  

That was Knockout's favourite part of his time on the Nemesis.  Not the interface, but the amazing panzere class mech he'd met, Breakdown.  A poor panzere stuck in a Lambourghini.  Knockout didn't like those pretty types : too much competition.  Breakdown didn't seem too comfortable in his skin either.  Knockout took the time to try and help him adapt right out of his shell.  

It wasn't love at first sight.  It was a slow friendship between the visiting medic and the stunticon.  Breakdown had an interest in medicine, it turned out, or maybe just an interest in cirugery.  Megatron had ordered the stunticons to help Knockout set up and sort out his upgrade ward as the Constructicons were still expanding the medbay.  While most of the stunticons were more interested in quickly getting the equipment boxes from point A to point B as quickly as possible and then slacking off, Breakdown stuck around and helped Knockout unpack.  Breakdown asked about every single grisly looking tool Knockout extracted and sorted.  He'd never seen a mech like Knockout, he'd said multiple times in obvious awe.  Knockout always replied the same thing : a shrug, mmmn, "Aston Martin."

Breakdown started helping out with the upgrades.  Knockout was more than happy to have someone other than the aesthetically impaired Hook to work with.  They talked a lot, about medicine, about life on Cybertrona nd on the Nemesis, and about racing.  Breakdown still had strange memories of his life as a car before he'd been given a life as a Cybertronian.  His driver had been a street racer, and he'd been on the official and the black alley circuit multiple times.  He told stories of driving fast and winning, of hairpin turns, rocky courses, ramped air, and drifting like flying on asphalt.  Knockout was enraptured by his tales, and added in with his own.  Breakdown was surprised that a medic from Cybertron was into street racing, but he didn't question it.  It was too amazing to see Knockout's face light up, and to hear him laugh.  It was such a happy sound, and to Breakdown it was infectious.  Slowly, Breakdown felt himself gain confidence for the first time in his life.  He didn't always get the medical stuff right, and Knockout had to correct him on what must have been the simplest things time and time again, but the red sports car never drove him away.  

Feeling open for the first time in his life, Breakdown began to tell jokes during upgrade cirugery, hoping to hear Knockout laugh again.  Hook was utterly disgusted by the behaviour.  If the mech on the upgrade table was awake, he or she usually was upset too.  But nothing stopped Breakdown.  The puns just kept coming, like a river of undiscovered talent.  When Knockout doubled over a patient, finally cracking past a short chuckle or a wry smile, Breakdown knew he was in love.  

It wasn't even a choice to let his cherry red looker operate on him.  Megatron said it was the stunticons' turn, and Breakdown couldn't have waited a day longer to open up his chassis and spark to Knockout.  They'd already spent days discussing it.  Despite his obsession with aesthetics, Knockout let Breakdown plan the overall shape and colours of his new body.  The end result was a very boxy drawing, scribbled over in a standard bikini pattern with a dull blue crayon.  

"I think it needs to be flashier," Knockout had commented, "More you."

Breakdown had deflated.  Knockout took the drawing from his hands.  Breakdown had just let go.  Nothing worth getting attached to.  Just another thing he failed at.  Knockout had taken out a rusty orange crayon.  Oh no, that wasn't going to end well.  Knockout scribbled quickly, then handed back the illustration.  

"There, that's much more like you, don't you think?"

Breakdown had looked down.  The prospective illustration then had an orange face, like the mech who first drew it.  Breakdown nodded, optics dim, and servos clutching the drawing tightly.  

"I thought ya liked mechs with white faces.  Like yours," Breakdown had said.  

"If I wanted another copy of myself, I wouldn't be so keen on upgrading you.  Why would I want another stupid pretty face around? I prefer mechs with CHARACTER."

Breakdown couldn't have been happier with his bulky new form.  Knockout couldn't have been happier to see the panzere class mech's spark finally free to move around in a chassis as wide as his laugh.  Breakdown continued to fight by crashing into things.  Now, he'd crash into them three tons heavier, and with a lead hammer to boot.  Punching rocks had never been easier or more satisfying.  

Introducing interfacing to their relationship had been the most natural thing, and sparkbonding followed thereafter.  Knockout and Breakdown still weren't sure if they'd initiate a permanent bond, but for now, they were happy together, and sharing each other more openly than they'd experienced with any other person.  Better, Breakdown had yet to complain about Knockout's idea of "quality control."

Breakdown hadn't been an untouched mech by anyone's metric.  His port before streamlining was stretched wide, his spike banged and scratched from rough lovers.  After streamlining, Knockout left the valve area blank, with open rolling connectors.  Knockout had laid out his plan with a purr : the rolling port would accept any other inside it like a glove, allowing for testing.  Breakdown's face had grown bright when he realised this was a pleasurebot model function.  But he'd agreed to this beforehand.  He'd just never thought through how interface quality control would work.  Before his streamlining, it'd been testing spikes as toys, and valves held in hand.  Now that he was a new mech, with what he hoped was a unique valve on the nemesis, well...  he wanted to feel embarrassed, but seeing Knockout so eager to test things WITH him just made Breakdown happy.  Breakdown had assented immediately.  The experiments were each an explosive success.  

Knockout smiled to himself.  He was lucky to have a partner open to his body modifications.  And of course, it wasn't long until Breakdown had come to own the process in his own way.  After a valve was approved with Breakdown's overload approved, Knockout would retighten it and install its virginal seal.  It was a plate of metal inscribed with a special name : the Breakdown "seal of approval".  Breakdown had been so proud.  Well, it was that time again...  

 

Blurr remembered when he had first seen Shockwave's second face.  

Blurr ran into the section chief's office, eager to go places as usual, but even moreso that day because Shockwave had called for him.  Shockwave was seated at her desk looking over endless stacks of neatly organised datapads, all slots in her compuer filled.  The office was small, but with a full-wall back window overlooking Cybertron from the apex of the Elite Guard Tower.  Nearby was the large control room with its gigantic yellow-tinged floating screens that made up the "eye" of the tower's hexagonal "head".  

Shockwave had often mused about how curious it was that Cybertronians applied a face to everything, even this building that had been built for utility.  To her, it was only the function of the tower that mattered, its blueprints and security systems, and links to sensors all over the Peace Sphere that the Elite Guard had cultivated in the war-torn Cybertron.  She'd been on the forefront of the movement to secure a place for the citizens during the centuries-old war.  Although she wasn't the oldest officer in the Elite Guard, Shockwave was one of the most powerful, a construction-type with unwavering loyalty to the Autobot cause and a most logical mind that had led the Elite Guard to victory and the Peace Sphere to prosperity.  Her plans constructed the sphere's infrastructure and security systems.  Her orders controlled the rainmakers and other autobot seekers.  Her discretion sorted loyalist from tritor and threat from accident in the Elite Guard's intelligence intelligence officers.  The leader of Intelligence, there was no one with more secrets than Shockwave on Cybertron, yet no one who was more trusted.  As Alpha Trion's mind grew weary, Shockwave's stayed strong, and the entire Elite Guard was glad to have her overseeing the behind the scenes administration in case Alpha Trion made another mistake or wandered off.  

"Section-Chief-SHOCKWAVE-you-CALLED-fo-rme?" Blurr announced.  Shockwave looked up immediately at Blurr's entrance, yellow optics bright with worry.  Blurr saluted her, engive revving and internal breaks crushing his insides as he stopped himself on a dime.  

"Yes, Blurr.  Come here and remove your interface plating," Shockwave said calmly as requesting a window open.  She made sure to turn off her computer and walked over to her couch, folding it back up into the wall to expose a good expanse of clean and soft floor underneath.  

Blurr gulped, his engines not getting the chance to calm down.  If Shockwave was the most logical, effective, and honoured of the Elite Guard officers, she was also the most desired.  And Blurr was the luckiest of the young officers for being her booty call.  After their first session of lovemaking, Blurr had theorised out loud about the relative effectiveness of having a network of lovers to stop in on wherever she went, or one very available one that would follow her at appear at her will.  She'd concluded that Blurr's eagerness, and ability in interfacing despite his youth, had weighed the arrangement in his favour after much deliberation and comparison.  Blurr never really cared to know who else was in the comparison.  Shockwave never offered the information.  As good as he thought he'd been at interfacing when he'd first pleasured his commander, Blurr was quite aware that her words that day had been hyperbole, and that under the tutelage to pleasure her body, he'd only recently progressed to a level of skill that regularly satisfied her.  As his thoughts raced along faster than his feet, Blurr had come to the conclusion that there was something highly illogical in Shockwave that had made her pick him out and put up with his abilities up to this point.  His vanity said that it was his tight, pretty chassis, and his silver tongue.  Blurr had never asked aloud, talking with his body.  Shockwave had only answered in exuisite multiple overloads.  

In conclusion, being his commander's lover was the greatest thing in Blurr's life.  He undid the latches at his crotch and tossed the plating aside, baring himself totally for Shockwave.  He was at her side in a moment, hands all over her frame, and lips pressed against her full ones.  Shockwave took his blue aft in her pink hands, grabbing at every inch as if to ensure it was still there, and still firm yet pliant under the plating as ever.  

Blurr couldn't keep his hands in one place, tweaking all over her body from the curves and transformations seams of her legs, to the grilling, buttons, and cords of her waist, to the pale pink radio receptor plates on her head, to his favourite part about her : her ample bosom.  Many other bots were offput my the masculinity of her protruding chest, comparing her to less handsome mechs like Ratchet and Ironhide with a bump-hump.  But Blurr loved large powerful chests, and he especially loved it when they grew hot under his hands, engines revving underneath.  Shockwave played right into his fantasies, breastplates glowing under their glass in her growing arousal, and heating her entire chassis with the percolating engine growling to life.  Blurr gave up on the rest of Shockwave's body, focusing his foreplay on the breast.  He cupped the edges, palmed the flat front, rubbed circles on the metal, scrabbled between glass and metal roughly at top and bottom seams, each well practiced motion drawing moans from his commander.  His mouth made love to the bosom, licking and kissing and just running lips along the heating glass in between whispers complimenting everything about Shockwave from her service record to the profane things he planned to do to her...  if she wanted.  

Shockwave smirked, grabbing Blurr's aft hard when he asked permission.  He was such a good little Autobot.  She'd trained him so, so well to respond to her orders, her voice, her presence, her pleasure.  She'd taken a young, impressionable, and utterly star-struck intelligence officer and turned him into her very own berth toy, and she didn't regret a thing.  It was partly to efficiently satisfy her needs, and partly to experiment with the effects of interface on the emotional connections and loyalty of bots who, unlike her, still had their emotional component active.  She had read much about the effect of interface, and then even bonding, on paired mechs, and the loyalty and self-sacrifice that the actions engendered in their participants.  So, she had to find out how efficient the process was, whether anecdotal and societally-ingraned concepts such as valve-whipping existed, and whether she could train an officer to be an even better soldier than before.  Most importantly was her consideration that she had to train a beautiful, fast, talented, intelligent and yet untimately naiive officer to love her beyond all reason so that she could induce in him or her a state of denial and willing delusion.  In this state, her experimental subject would be loyal to her despite any change in circumstance, such that she could complete her mission in the Elite Guard, and return to Lord Megatron's service openly.  While retaining the use of her berthmate.  And never having to interface with any of her highly undesirable fellow Decepticons.  

As much as she enjoyed playing mommy-bot to Soundwave's casseticons, Shockwave had come to the conclusion that she owed her bondmate an intimate gift that they could both enjoy.  When Soundwave had become too preoccupied with Megatron's orders or caring for her children in the past, Shockwave had had to take her libido elsewhere, resulting in highly unsatisfactory couplings despite Soundwave's blessing to release her energies outside of their bond.  Contrary to popular taste, Seekers weren't Shockwave's thing, she'd never be caught with any of the brutish grounders that approached her rank, Megatron was too great for her to even consider propositioning him, and gestalts were just too high-maintenance.  And yet she'd tried out all but one of those options when her interface systems sang to her and Soundwave wasn't available.  Shockwave wanted to be better than that to the radiocasstte woman she loved.  Soundwave was the only mech that could activate Shockwave's emotional array.  If Shockwave brought back a toy she and Soundwave could both use, a default option for frustrating times when the Autobots' offensive tried to pull their interface lives apart, Shockwave was sure it would be a better option.  Soundwave was perhaps the most handsome Decepticon, or even Cybertronian, Shockwave had ever laid eyes on.  But Blurr was a close second, in his own exotic racing-frame way, and Shockwave had trained him perfectly, almost too easily.  Blurr was her greatest experimental success.  

Shockwave dipped her fingers into Blurr's already lubricated valve.  All the attention he was paying to her body had gotten him ready as well.  This pleased her in its efficiency.  Her claws lazily moved in a circle around the valve's rim and dipped in and out in a shallow pantomime of interface.  Blurr began to lick and suck on one corner of her chest.  Shockwave slightly increased her pace and drove her fingers in deeper.  Shockwave brought her other hand to stimulate her own valve, systems humming happily.  Blurr's mouth hung open on the corner in heavy pants of radiated heat and aerosoled lubricant.  He took in a sharp breath when Shockwave's fingers slid over just the right line of sensors in sequence.  

Blurr boldly grabbed Shockwave's hips and pushed them both to the floor.  Shockwave lay back with no protest, letting Blurr climb over her, bright blue limbs sprawled over her ample purple plating.  Blurr was mumbling nonstop as he usually did, praising her as he rubbed her breast again, rubbing his hips backward and down against hers.  Shockwave felt her spike pinging to be let free.  

"Blurr, I am going to bring you to overload once, and then I do have matters to discuss with you," Shockwave said.  

"YES-chief-and-MAY-i-say-that-i-DID-find-it-an-INopportune-time-of-  
day-for-an-interfacting-session-ALONE-CONSIDering-your-proCLIVities."

"It is commendable of you to notice that along with my breast." Shockwave's comment was met with lustful silence, Blurr's processor dialed back to thinking only of his own erection kissing the air.  "Hmmm, good.  Sit back : I wish to spike you."

With a high cry of "Yes Ma'am!" Blurr sat back on Shockwave's spike, happily filling his small, slick valve.  With practiced manoeuvres, Blurr ground against the broad base of Shockwave's triggerlike spike, valve clechning around the boxy wide curve of its length.  Shockwave had a spike unlike any constructobot he'd ever interfaced with, but he'd never EVER judge her for it.  She was so good with it, and she could get it to expel SUCH an AMAZINg static charge.  Shockwave was doing it again, filling her spike with electricity like water and then releasing it in streams and patterns with an expertise Blurr could only wonder at.  She could do it with her valve too.  Even her tongue.  Blurr shuddered as his energy built to its own peak.  Primus, Shockwave was just so hot and so GOOD at this...  Shockwave counted as Blurr said "I'm overloading" exactly twenty times in rapid succession as he did just that.  

"Are you recouperated?" Shockwave asked three minutes after Blurr's overload.  He still lay on her chest, engine running hot, valve nestled over Shockwave's inactive spike.  

"Yes chief i'm in-tip-top-shape," Blurr replied, speech picking up speed back to normal levels as he woke his own processor up from the happy haze of resting on his perfect fantasy.  

"You should sit back : I am about to transform."

"transFORM?" Blurr hopped off of Shockwave in a flash, legs pushing his seated self backwards into the folded up couch wall.  

Shockwave sat up and transformed with a long, broken, and unsettling sound like running marbles.  Before Blurr's optics, Shockwave shifted from a constructobot to a gunformer.  Her limbs crunched into place, her chassis shifted and rotated in the midsection, and her head drew back into itself, sinking into blackness.  Her two yellow optics disappeared and then reeemerged as one, a large baleful glowing orb in the cente of a hexagonal head with her same radio fins.  The head of the Elite Guard Tower.  

"what-is-wrong-with-your-HEAD-OR-your-BODY-for-THAT-matter-  
section-chief-shockwave-i-was-NOT-previously-aWARE-that-you-were-  
a-SHAPE-SHIFTER," Blurr said, pointing.  This was the time when Blurr expected Shockwave to smile at him and explain everything calmly.  But Shockwave had no mouth, and Blurr mustn't scream.  Blurr clamped his hand over his mouth, cyan optics wide.  

"Officer Blurr, it should come as no surprise to you that an elite officer of the Elite Guard, head of the Intelligence division, should be a cambire shape changer," Shockwave explained calmly.  

"i-supPOSE-NOT," Blurr admitted.  "But-STILL-if-you-don't-mind-me-asking-WHY-are-you..."

"Shh, Blurr.  I'd very much like my own overload, so if you could try to to prolong my explanation with your soon to be answered questions..." Shockwave petted Blurr's things, crawling over to him, her unchanged giant breast hanging under her at the end of the small blue bot's gaze.  Blurr nodded.  Shockwave took a finger to his chin, and lifted it up so he'd look her in the face.  "I recently intercepted a transmission from Megatron."

Blurr spent one half of a second marvelling at the blinking of the optic as Shockwave talked, and the second half running through emergency systems at the speed of light.  "if-MEGAtron-is-in-RAdio-contact-with-ANYONE-it-means-that-he's-been-  
freed-from-STASIS-but-i-thought-that-OPtimus-peime-had-sequestered-  
the-deCEPticons-so-if-they're-free-and-we-haven't-heard-from-optimus-  
WHICH-i-would-have-known-by-now-that-means-that-the-decepticons-could-  
launch-an-assault-on-cybertron-with-our-most-powerful-warriors-still-trapped-  
in-the-stasis-that-was-SUPPOSED-to-KEEP-the-decepticons-at-bay-in-the-  
FIRST-place-but-which-obviously-BACKfired-so-we-have-to-prepare-for-their-  
assault-in-a-hurry-HURRY-HURRY-CHIEF-shockwave-i'm-sorry-i-can't-interface-  
right-now-we-have-to-tell-the-other-officers-or-maybe-you-ALready-did-that-  
and-you-wanted-to-tell-me-in-PERSON-because-YOU-have-a-PLAN." Blurr's vocal thoughtprocess finally came to a halt, and he gave Shockwave time to confirm his suspicions.  Other mechas would have already asked him to repeat himself or just write his thoughts down, but Shockwave always understood.  She was too good to him.  

"I recieved a transmission from the Ark a short while ago.  You are the first to know, Blurr.  However, I have informed Alpha Trion of the Decepticon's message.  There are decepticon spies in our midst, infiltrating our citizenry and in all levels of the elite guard.  It is perhaps the case that only Alpha Trion, you, and myself can be trusted at this point.  Considering that the Decepticons are known to have cambires in their midst, it was expedient for me to reveal my own nature as soon as possible so that you could acquaint yourself with my alternate forms.  I have many plans to counteract the Decepticon assault, but you may never see me as a constructibot again.  I must enact my countermeasures at once." Shockwave explained, sitting next to Blurr and stroking his helm crests.  

"then-why-did-you-interface?" Blurr looked up at his changed commander and lover, eyes slit as he was preparing to hurry and worry.  

"Because I was horny, and also as a way to say goodbye."

"goodbye?" Blurr grabbed Shockwave's hand.  

"A Decepticon drop ship will arrive here shortly.  After decoding the spies' comm frequencies and scrablers, I was able to intercept and plan around information concerning their assault.  Cybertron is soon going to be a battlefield.  We elite officers of the Elite Guard will have many hard battles ahead of us that we are unlikely to win."

"NO-SUREly-YOU-can-protect-us-because-i've-never-known-you-to-  
NOT-have-a-plan-a-brilliant-plan-a-plan-to-SAVE-us."

"I have run the probabilities, and the Peace Sphere is doomed."

"but-your-deFENCE-systems-and-conTINgency-actions-have-kept-  
the-rebel-cons-at-the-peRIMeter-COWED-for-CENturies! we-CAN'T-give-up!"

"It would be illogical to cease our actions, to give up as you say.  I have simply shifted the focus of my countermeasures." Shockwave pressed her cyclopean optic against Blurr's forehead.  He supposed that was as well as she could kiss in this form.  "Please listen carefully."

"yes-ma'am." Blurr turned his head and looked straight at his beloved commander with utmost seriousness.  

"Soon, during the battles on Cybertron, you must fight bravely and intelligently.  I have many battle plans stored for your use, but I also trust your instinct as a commander, and that of your fellow officers.  If the Peace Sphere falls, as I predict it will, the Decepticons will rule Cybertron.  In this contingency, I will switch sides to the Decepticons, and give them full control of the Elite Guard Tower and defense systems, as well as our space bridge.  This is all planned for a long term victory which may take years, but be assured that I will never abandon the Autobot cause and will be in contact with Alpa Trion and Optimus Prime continuously.  As a decepticon, I will look like this.  I ask that you trust me, and that you do not kill me.  If I die, it will be incredibly difficult to realise the plans to destroy the Decepticons from within that I have already initiated.  Therefore, following the war, it will be essential that you restation the group under your command, and as many others as you can convince, in the well-securable Tlich gorges.  This will be far from the observation range of my tower, but still tactically advantageous for the counterattacks that you must maintain.  Please repeat this information back to me."

Blurr took a short moment to process the speech.  It was nothing he wanted to hear.  

"YOU'RE-going-to-become-a-double-agent-after-we-LOSE-the-battle-  
which-i-REALLY-don't-think-we-will-i-should-restation-as-much-of-the-elite-  
guard-AS-POSSIble-in-the-tlich-gorges-as-expected-chief-your-SAFETY-is-  
paramount.  AM-i-to-asSUME-you-will-be-leading-attacks-against-the-rebels?"

"It will be inavoidable."

"i'll-never-see-you-again?"

"One day you will see me again as this.  You are not to be afraid, or confused.  One day we will once again be alone together, as this.  Then, I will tell you what the nest stage of the plan is.  However, you may be captured in the meantine, and have your processor read for information.  Even if the Decepticons find out that I am a double agent thanks to this, they must not find out the extent of my plans.  Therefore, I cannot tell them to you."

"i-understand," Blurr nodded.  

They'd made love then, again and again over the next few days.  The Elite Guard prepared for the Decepticon assault, rallied to optimism by the words of leaders who did not know of, or those who simply did not believe in, Shockwave's Predictions.  Every coupling was fevered, like it would be the last.  Blurr got to know Shockwave's cyclopean form intimately, and though his familiarity, the strange face of the "Decepticon" became beloved and comforting.  He saw other forms as well : peregrines, volantes, femmes, panzeres...  but each spoke with the deep breathy voice and high Iaconian accent of the woman he trusted and admired.  And each had a rack to die for.  

Blurr's thoughts drifted forward in time.  

He remembered when the Elite Guard Tower became Shockwave Tower.  He remembered fighting in the ditches and high streets of the new despotic Cybertron.  He remembered hiding in the Tlich gorges, cold, allies small in number, hope all but lost.  He remembered hearing report after report of Shockwave's faithful service to Megatron and the turning of the Rainmakers.  He remembered catching brief glimpses of Shockwave in raids and incursions into the tower.  A few times, they'd been alonw for a short while, and Shockwave's eye had twinkled at him mischeviously, but she'd always trained herself as a Decepticon around her endless cameras and faithful drones.  Except that Blurr knew that when she said "It is good to see you, Autobot," it was not the sarcasm everyone expected from the feared Decepticon commander.  Blurr remembered the years dragging on, two decades of strife and a stifled love.  And then, worst of all, Blurr remebered hearing news of Shockwave's death.  

One day had been the end of everything for Blurr.  The greatest commander of the Autobots, the humble legend himself, Optimus Prime : dead.  His friends and colleagues, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Prowl, Ironhide, more : mortally wounded.  His greatest enemies, Megatron and Starscream : dead.  And then, in the collapse of Iacon and Shockwave Tower, and the untold chaos of Unicron's return had given him the report that he'd held out hope he'd never hear : Shockwave, confirmed dead.  

Everything seemed to work out for the Autobots.  The power of the Matrix of Leadership relit Optimus Prime's spark, and the Junkions repaired most wounded allies.  Optimus drove off the super-powered Megatron called Galvatron, and killed Unicron once and for all through his bravery, hope, and leadership.  Huffer, Gears, and Bluestreak were given propr burials.  But for Blurr, despite his outwardly dapper demeanour, the world was still marred by the absence of Shockwave.  And worse, with her death, none of her plans could come to fruition, and the war would continue even longer.  

Although stripped of his previous power, Megatron was not gone.  Even that petrorat Starscream managed to somehow come back to life.  Twenty more years, the war raged on.  Even for a being like Blurr who lived for millenia, forty years was too long.  

Then, Blurr was offlined and captured in a battle to protect a human power plant.  When he awoke, he could scarcely believe his eyes.  That he was in the Decepticon brig was no surprise.  That angry seekers were guarding him, and that Soundwave soon came in to interrogate him was no surprise.  But When Soundwave entered, she entered with a companion.  

Coming to the end of his recollection, Blurr smiled.  This was thebeginning.  

Shockwave entered with Soundwave.  Blurr held himself back from asking in his pure reflief about how Shockwave had survived.  He had to be an Autobot prisoner.  Then, Shockwave told him to speak freely with Soundwave present.  Freely? Freely.  Blurr exploded into words, every hundred or so answered by Shockwave.  His arms reached through the bars, and she stroked them.  He felt lubricant leak out of his optics and well in his joints, and his wheels spun under him out of control.  Forty years was too long, but Blurr had never forgotten anything, not even the least bit of his love.  

Following weeks and months had been confusing.  Blurr was practically kept as a pet in Shockwave and Soundwave's rooms.  They shared rooms.  They were bonded.  They seemed deeply in love.  But Shockwave reiterated that she loved him too, and so would Soundwave.  It was a lot for Blurr to adapt to.  Adapting to interfacing with Shockwave again was easy.  He'd been waiting for THAT for forty years.  Their reunion night was hotter than could ever have been expected, even if Blurr found himself weeping at the end again and clutching onto Shockwave for dear life when he heard the heavily armed guards marching by Shockwave's door.  He hated remembering he was a prisoner.  Learning to be game for threesomes took more work.  Blurr hadn't wanted to interface with Soundwave at all, even after mountains of what must have passed for cajoling from the two madly unimpassioned mechs.  Blurr didn't want to share and he didn't want to be shared.  Hearing Soundwave and Shockwave share pleasure with each other when he was locked in another room helped him catch on to the idea, so when Shockwave next invited him to a threeway interface, he was bound and determined to show Soundwave that HE could pleasure the cambire better than she could.  That he was unequivocably proven wrong was moot by the end of the night.  Blurr decided he liked threesomes just fine.  

Blurr still wasn't sure about the details of Shockwave's infiltration plan.  That Soundwave was a long-term mole in the Decepticon ranks was obvious.  But he didn't understand how kicking about the Decepticon base aimlessly was helping matters.  It was nearing his first year with Shockwave on the Nemesis.  He'd done his best to spy as best as he could, and he delivered his information to what the Decepticons called his "keepers" in long prejorative tones.  The information was rich and black, damning to most Decepticons.  Blurr eventually found himself reporting on interpersonal blackmail along with battle plans that Megatron and Starscream tried to keep secret.  Nothing was kept secret from Soundwave and Shockwave.  The Nemesis had a tiny blue demon to haunt its halls and plunder its thoughts.  In the beginning when he'd announce himself in a room, low rank soldiers would say "Hey, Feet, get away." Now, they said "Get away, it's Eyes-n-Ears." Blurr didn't mind being mildly despised as a snitch : the Decepticons were his enemies.  Shockwave may have forbade him from leaving the Nemesis, but Blurr was bound and determined to fight the Decepticons as an AUTOBOT within their walls.  

He'd never get the Decepticon insignia.  

 

Blurr's vision faded back fuzzily.  Skyfire's highgrade really HAD packed a punch last night.  When he pulled himself up off the berth, three things became readily apparent : he was much lighter than before, his arms and legs were shaped differently, and according to the unerring clock and calendar on Soundwave's wall, it was two days later.  Scrap.  How'd that happen? Blurr stumbled out of Soundwave's room into the common area of the two women's apartment.  Soundwave looked up from her computer terminal, and Shockwave held onto Frenzy And Rumble as they tried to run forward.  Blurr had to remind himself that they all looked different wasn't just a high grade hangover.  

"He looks as efficient as his engine in that new chassis, wouldn'tyou say Soundwave?" Shockwave asked, her one optic flaring one in a wink.  

"Aesthetics > improvement : 68%," Soundwave concurred.  

"Only sixty-eight?" Shockwave lifted one atrezzi in each arm, red and blue.  

"Function: compare to preference.dat : Class "femme" 12%, colour "teal" 80%," Soundwave explained.  

"I didn't know you didn't like femme class," Shockwave commented.  "But you could have told Knockout."

Soundwave played back the doctor's voice as Blurr's dread rose.  "Now with a spark of that small size and oooh SUCH a quick resonance, I'd recommend a femme or volante frame.  He just can't size up to troqus, pity because I have been working on this Optimus themed chassis for a while now, and you could go for a carozzi but honestly, why remake a pleasure bot in something so utilitarian?" Soundwave paused to regain her voice.  "Selection : femme.  Shockwave_preference.dat > class "femme" 90%."

Shockwave's eye grew bright.  Her voice, that same voice, was filled with happiness when she once again spoke.  "Blurr, why don't you take a look?"

Blurr almost didn't want to move.  He knew he could turn around and look at himself in the mirror-polished wall next to the berthroom, but...  then, seeing Shockwave, Soundwave, Rumble, and Frenzy all looking at him expectantly, and hearing Frenzy and Rumble begin to pester him to look look look look, he finally caved and turned.  

"Oh, Primus." Blurr looked at his tiny, dainty, thin new body with exposed black mesh skin at his joints, feminine spines, free wheels, light teal armor, white face, wide expressive optics, and black goatee, and felt like fainting.  "I'm beautiful."

"Succinct," Shockwave commented.  

"i-am-perhaps-the-most-BEAUtiful-racer-eVER-to-LIVE!" Blurr ran his hands down the sides of his smoothly rouded flat face, mouth pulled up in a smile.  

"although-i'm-still-NOT-quite-sure-how-i-GOT-this-way" Blur ran a finger over his chin, beginning to pace.    
"THE-UPGRADER-OH-PRIMUS-YOU-BROUGHT-ME-TO-THE-UPGRADER-  
HE-COULD-HAVE-WIPED-MY-BRAIN-FOR-AUTOBOT-SECRETS-  
I-KNOW-THAT-MECH-HE-IS-A-DECEPTICON-ONLY-AS-MUCH-AS-HE-IS-OUT-FOR-HIMSELF-  
AND-MY-SECRETS-AND-YOUR-SECRETS-COULD-BRING-HIM-TOP-DOLLAR-DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND?!"  
Blurr's pacing sped up, but then he raced over to Shockwave to grab her hands.  

"Blurr, please, don't overreact," Shockwave chastised.  "If there's one thing Knockout likes more than money, it's keeping his chassis in one piece.  I happen to be a very fearsone mech.  And so is Soundwave.  We came to an agreement."

"but-still-WHY-did-you-upgrade-me-i-was-perfectly-fine-before."

"You're faster now, love.  The entire Decepticon army is being streamlined.  It is logical to upgrade as many autobot allies as I can to oppose the new Decepticon threat."

"very-true-VERy-astute-CHIEF-FORGIVE-me-for-doubting-you."

"It is your nature to worry as a good intelligence agent, the pride of the remaining elite guard."

"THANK-you." He paused, considering and pacing once again.    
"in-this-new-chassis-i'll-be-able-to-MORE-effectively-monitor-the-  
decepticon-ACTIVITIES-without-them-noticing-me-HA!-the-eyes-and-  
ears-are-on-silent-feet-once-again-i'd-love-to-see-motormaster-catch-me-out-now."

"Doubtless he will be unable," Shockwave said.  One day Blurr would wake up, and he would despair.  Although she'd find the day of his revelation irrationally personally satisfying, she still hoped it wouldn't come too soon.  A pet is cute when it is still young.  

Blurr turned in his new body and laughed.


End file.
